gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Finale the Video Game
Bionicle Finale the Video Game is the Game to end the franchise. The series of sets was deserving of more than two video games. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of the LEGO games. The most major difference, however,iis it relies more heavily on combat. Controls All controls can be customized in the menu. Wii U Wii Remote and Nunchuck Control Stick: Move A Button: Shoot B Button: Melee Control Pad: Switch Characters Z Button: Block C Button: Jump 1 and 2 Buttons: Special Attack Wii U Tablet Left and Right Control Stick : Move Control Pad: Switch Characters A Button: Jump B Button: Shoot X Button: Melee Y Button: Block L and R Buttons: Special Attack Nintendo 3DS Circle Pad: Move Control Pad: Switch Characters A Button: Jump B Button: Shoot X Button: Melee Y Button: Block L and R Buttons: Special Attack Playstation 3 Left and Right Control Stick: Move Control Pad: Switch Characters O Button: Jump X Button: Shoot Triangle Button: Melee Square Button: Block Front or Back Shoulder Buttons: Special Attack Playstation Vita Left or Right Control Stick: Move Control Pad: Switch Characters O Button: Jump X Button: Shoot Triangle Button: Melee Square Button: Block Shoulder Buttons: Special Attack XBox 360 Control Stick: Move Control Pad: Switch Characters A Button: Jump B Button: Shoot X Button: Shoot Y Button: Block Both Triggers: Special Attack PC Arrow Keys: Move F and R Keys: Switch Characters D Key: Jump S Key: Shoot W Key: Shoot A Key: Block Playable Characters Chapter One *Toa Tahu *Toa Gali *Toa Lewa *Toa Kopaka *Toa Pohatu *Toa Onua *Akamai *Wairuha *Tahnok *Gahlok *Lehvak *Kohrak *Parahk *Nuhvok *Ghekula *Tarakava (Blue) *Tarakava (Green) *Tarakava Nui *Kane-Ra *Muaka *Kuma-Nui *Manas (Yellow) *Manas (Orange) *Mana-Ko *Nui-Jaga (Blue) *Nui-Jaga (Purple) *Kahu *Nui-Rama (Orange) *Nui-Rama (Green) *Nui-Kopen *Hafu *Matoran Hahli *Huki *Jala *Takua *Matoran Kongu *Kopeke *Macku *Matoran Matoro *Onepu *Matoran Nuparu *Matoran Kaita (green) *Matoran Kaita (red) *Matoran Nui *Turaga Matau *Turaga Nokama *Turaga Nuju *Turaga Onewa *Turaga Whenua *Turaga Vakama *Turaga Nui *Dikapi *Mukau *Cahdok *Gahdok *Bahrag Spider *Tahnok Va *Gahlok Va *Lehvak Va *Kohrak Va *Pahrak Va *Nuhvok Va *Boxor Chapter Two *Tahu Nuva *Gali Nuva *Lewa Nuva *Kopaka Nuva *Pohatu Nuva *Onua Nuva *Akamai Nuva *Wairuha Nuva *Tahnok Kal *Gahlok Kal *Lehvak Kal *Kohrak Kal *Pahrak Kal *Nuhvok Kal *Turahk *Guurahk *Lerahk *Kurahk *Panrahk *Vorahk *Rahkshi Kaita Vo *Rahkshi Kaita Za *Makuta *Takanuva *Pewku *Gukko *Takatanuva *Makuta Nui *Exo-Toa *Exo-Raptor Chapter Three *Toa Vakama *Toa Nokama *Toa Matau *Toa Whenua *Toa Onewa *Toa Nuju *Kralhi *Kraawa *Nuhrii *Vhisola *Tehutti *Ahkmou *Orkahm *Ehrye *Kinloka *Kavinika *Nuurakh *Bordakh *Vorzakh *Zahdakh *Rorzakh *Keerakh *Kranua *Kraahu *Toa Lhikan *Kikanalo *Krekka *Nidhiki *Turaga Dume *Nivawk *Ultimate Dume *Lohrak Chapter Four *Toa Hordika Vakama *Toa Hordika Nokama *Toa Hordika Matau *Toa Hordika Whenua *Toa Hordika Onewa *Toa Hordika Nuju *Rock Raptor *Sea Spider *Cable Crawler *Frostelus *Protocairn *Norik *Gaaki *Kualas *Pouks *Iruini *Bomonga *Colony Drone *Ice Vermin *Vohtarak *Boggarak *Oohnorak *Roporak *Keelerak *Suukorak *Venom Flyer *Parakrekk *Kahgarak *Gate Guardian *Chute Lurker *Zivon *Toa Norik *Toa Iruini *Keetongu *Sidorak *Roodaka *Voporak *Sentrakh *"The Shadowed One" Chapter Five *Toa Jaller *Toa Hahli *Toa Nuparu *Toa Hewkii *Toa Kongu *Toa Matoro *Toa Jovan *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok *Irnakk *Protodax *Velika *Kazi *Piruk *Garan *Balta *Dalu *Lava Hawk *Dagger Spider *Brutaka *Axonn *Umbra *Vezon & Fenrakk *Vezon & Kardas *Botar Chapter Six *Mahri Jaller *Mahri Kongu *Mahri Hewkii *Mahri Nuparu *Mahri Hahli *Mahri Matoro *Manutri *Takadox *Kalmah *Ehlek *Carapar *Mantax *Pridak *Pit War Tortoise *Zyglak *Defilak *Dekar *Thulox *Morak *Gadunka *Hydraxon *Maxilos *Spinax *Nocturn *Lesovikk *Karzahni *Sarda *Idris Chapter Seven *Phantoka Lewa *Phantoka Pohatu *Phantoka Kopaka *Antroz *Vamprah *Chirox *Niazesk *Spiriah *Tanma *Solek *Photok *Radiak *Gavla *Kirop *Mistika Tahu *Mistika Gali *Mistika Onua *Krika *Gorast *Bitil *Trinuma *Swamp Stalker *Toa Ignika *Mistika Takanuva *Mutran *Vican *Icarax *Vultraz *Maseka Chapter Eight *Gresh *Tarix *Strakk *Malum *Vorox *Skrall *Tarduk *Berix *Metus *Raanu *Zesk *Atakus *Mata Nui *Ackar *Kiina *Vastus *Gelu *Stronius *Fero and Skirmix *Tuma *Toa Mata Nui *Crotesius *Scodonius and Kibraz *Sahmad *Perditus *Telluris Chapter Nine *Star Tahu *Star Gresh *Star Takanuva *Star Rahkshi *Star Piraka *Star Skrall *Gaardus *Golden Tahu *Mata Nui (giant robot) *Makuta (Mata Nui's body) Extra Chapter: Malum's Vengeance *Malum Category:PC games Category:Adventure Category:LEGO Category:Bionicle Category:3DS games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U games